winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Faragonda
Faragonda is the Headmistress of Alfea College for Fairies, of whom she was once a student herself. She played a major role in helping Bloom discover her past and her true powers. Faragonda is also a member of the Company of Light. Personality Profile Faragonda is a kind soul who cares for her students, but she will not put up with nonsense and will dispense discipline when needed. She teaches Convergence to the fairies of Alfea. Her relationship with Ms. Griffin, the Headmistress of Cloud Tower, is a strange mixture of true friendship and slight rivalry. In season three, it is revealed that this is because they and Headmaster Saladin of Red Fountain had worked together to help defend the planet of Domino (Sparks) from the Ancestral Witches and Valtor, even if, as she told Bloom, she was Season 2 not present during the final battle with the witches as all the magical strength of most of the members of the Company had been exhausted, which is why she wasn't able to tell Bloom what exactly happened to her parents, causing the Winx to go meet Hagen on Hoggar. Apparently, Faragonda was friends with Bloom's parents, King Oritel and Queen Mariam of Domino, and was deeply disturbed by their disappearance. Faragonda is one of the three points of magic, the other two being Griffin and Saladin. Seasons Season 1 Faragonda is seen as an extremely maternal and accepting figure when Bloom is finally admitted into Alfea, her kindly nature allows people to take to her and she is generally brave enough to sacrifice herself for the sake of the students. Towards the conclusion of season 1 she manages to rile the fairies up to protect the school and even initiates a special shield to protect it from the Trix. Season 2 In season 2 Faragonda helps the winx by stopping Darkar. She was able to stop al the monsters of Darkar with the aid of Griffin. Season 3 In the mid of the season she was trapped in a tree by Valtor during a fight. ''Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom In this movie Faragonda, is first seen teleporting to Hagan's castle to save the winx club, she is later seen when she is in her office telling Ha gan that they may be a way to help Bloom Save her parents and Domino. Faragonda also was in the battle against Mandragora and her insects she was going to use a powerful spell to return Mandragora back to Obsidian but she is to late because Mandragora teleports back to the anicent witches. Season 4 In this season Faragonda invited the Winx Club to teach at Alfea, she showed Bloom the portraits of all the villians of Magix, she then help the winx club by telling them to go to the Tree of Life were they will find out were the last fairy of Earth is, they soon do and find out it is in Gardenia. Faragonda with the help of Tecna is able to communicate with the winx from via Alfea, Faragonda is then given the white circle by Bloom but she later finds out she could investigate the Circle. In this season faragonda helps the winx and gives them advice in the whole season about how they can make humas believe in magic again, she also invites Roxy to attend Alfea were she is reluctant to go as she is scared of leaving her family, but later Roxy accepts and leaves Gardenia with the Winx and they go to Alfea were roxy can learn to become a full fledge fairy. Magic Adventure Faragonda is first seen at Alfea welcoming new fairies and witches to cloudtower and alfea, she is first mad to see that the trix have ruined the ceremony. Faragonda later appears when see checks if the winx are all right so she tells them to stay their. Powers and Abilities Faragonda, as a former fairy godmother and also the Headmistress of Alfea, is a powerful fairy in her own right. Her magic is quite powerful, as she was able to hold on her own against Valtor in a one-on-one. She can create strong magic blasts, realistic illusions, magical barriers and other powerful spells in her disposal. She was also able to fight against the Ancient Witches along with Saladin, Griffin and other members of the Company of Light. Her level of magical strength seemed to be on par with Saladin and Griffin, hence their title as the Three Points of Magic. Faragonda is at least an Enchantix Fairy, as when the Winx break into Cloud Tower in the third season and Stella uses her Fairy Dust to free Miss Griffin from the dungeons, where a dark spell of Valtor's held her captive, she said that she still remembered that all her Witchcraft became ineffective when Faragonda first used Fairy Dust after earning her Enchantix. Appearance ''Coming Soon Company of Light Faragonda younger.JPG|Faragonda when she was in the Company of Light (from the second movie) Sgf-1-.jpg|Left to Right; Miss Griffin, Headmistress Faragonda and Saladin; Company of Light Company_of_Light.JPG|Ms. Faragonda (far right) in Book of Fate A Part of The Company Of Light.PNG|A Part Of The Company Of Light References Category:Winx Club Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Movies Category:Alfea Category:Female Characters